


Imposters

by a_salty_alto



Series: YusuHaru Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, SHIELD Agents AU, Skrulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Yusuke had spent a lot of time drawing Haru, trying to capture every single detail of on paper. He’d gotten quite good at capturing every single detail of her, down to the last curl.Therefore,he shouldbe able to tell which of the two Harus in front of him was a fake.





	Imposters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final piece for YusuHaru Week! The prompt was Free Day so I went with a Marvel AU! Apologies if this isn't how Skrulls work, I wrote this before seeing Captain Marvel and most of my comics knowledge I got from Tumblr so I could be wrong. I just think they're fun for Angst

Yusuke prided himself on his eye for detail. He was an artist after all, and the ability to see and recreate the finer details of what was in front of him was a useful skill in both the art world, and what made him a good SHIELD agent. 

 

And that went doubly so for his muses. Yusuke had spent a lot of time drawing Haru, trying to capture every single detail of on paper. He’d gotten quite good at capturing every single detail of her, down to the last curl.

 

Therefore, he  _ should _ be able to tell which of the two Harus in front of him was a fake.

 

The Skrulls were a race of shape-shifting aliens that Director Sakura had tangled with in the 90’s, and rumors of their return to Earth had put the entirety of SHIELD on high alert. 

Yusuke mentally went through Makoto’s debriefing. Skrulls need the person they’re replacing alive, have access to the original person’s memories, and can copy physiological abilities. All that meant that short of magic or Futaba’s still-a-work-in-progress Skrull detector there wasn’t a clear way to tell which Haru was the real one.

 

Well, as Goro had discovered when he put a bullet just below a mess of raven hair, a dead Skrull will revert to its true form, but that wasn’t helpful for his current predicament.

The Harus before him were identical. Same lips that Yusuke loved to kiss, hands he loved to caress. Had he ever even dated the real Haru? How long had the Skrulls been planning their secret invasion? Had he fallen in love with an imposter?

 

Yusuke blinked and took a deep breath to clear his mind. He couldn’t think like that. What was important was that one of the Harus in front of him was an alien bent on subjugating humanity. 

 

“Yusuke,” Haru 1 said. “Yusuke, please it’s me.”

 

“No!” Haru 2 said, “she’s a fake Yusuke, don’t trust her.”

 

“Yusuke, please, you know me!”

 

“Yusuke!”

 

Yusuke fired off a warning shot, and that got both of them to be quiet.

 

Yusuke’s hands were shaking. If he got this wrong…

 

Yusuke bites his lip. One chance.

 

“Alright,” he said slowly, watching the Harus. “I’m going to ask you some questions. Where was our first date?”

 

“The art museum ” Haru 2 answered instantly.

 

“There was an exhibit on Van Gogh,” Haru 1 said, “but it was raining as we were leaving so we had to wait it out.”

 

“Alright,” Yusuke said. “When was our first kiss?”

 

“On a yacht while we were undercover investigating an international smuggling ring.” Haru 1 said.

 

Haru 2 cut her off. “But that was just for our cover story. Our first official kiss as a couple was during the summer fireworks festival.”

 

Yusuke thought for a moment. “What did we have for lunch when we were at that seafood-”

 

“We didn’t get lunch, you just asked to adopt all the lobsters,” both Harus said simultaneously.

 

Watching the two Harus carefully, Yusuke asked his final question. “What did I say at the park last week?”

 

Haru 1 smiled as Haru 2’s brow furrowed.

 

“You told me that the starlight complimented my complexion.”

 

Without hesitation, Yusuke took aim, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. There was the thud of a body dropping to the ground. 

 

“Yusuke? Haru said softly. “Yusuke, Yusuke it’s alright. You got her.” Slowly, Yusuke opened his eyes and saw that the dead body of Haru 1 was unmistakably that of a Skrull.

 

Yusuke felt his knees give out from under him, but before he could fall to the floor completely, 

 

Haru caught him.

 

“You- I could have- I almost-”

 

Haru wrapped her arms around his back. “I’m fine. Yusuke. We’re fine. You got her.”

 

They stayed like that for a few moments longer, then Haru helped Yusuke stand up. 

 

“How could you tell?” She asked. “They’re perfect copies, how-”

 

“Too perfect. Thus, if I’d gone to the park with the real you, she’d have known about it, but if I’d gone to the park with her, you wouldn’t have.” Yusuke explained, then let out a slightly-hysterical laugh. “Of course, I could have been wrong. I could have been completely wrong, or chosen the wrong thing or-”

 

“But you didn’t.” Haru said, pressing a kiss to Yusuke’s cheek. “We’re okay.”


End file.
